Soaring Battles
by YuriChan220
Summary: Ageha and Yoshimitsu discover that a Yoma had possessed a girl and must fight to save her.


**Soaring Battles**

 **Pairing: Ageha x Yoshimitsu**

 **Genre: Friendship**

 **Theme: Action**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: So, I'm finally writing an action story for the Senran series! And I'll start with Ageha and Yoshimitsu! And there's some guest characters in there, too! And I made up the Maisen girls' sensei. And for the outfits…I got those descriptions from Wiki. So, enjoy~!**

Ageha and Yoshimitsu hurry toward the secret dojo beneath the school. They received some urgent news from their sensei, so they hurry their way towards the dojo for more information. When they open the door, they slide down the long slide until they get to the dojo. They find their sensei on her knees with her eyes closed. She's about in her late 50's with black hair tied in a braid and wearing a gray kimono. The girls rush over towards her and sit in front of her.

"What's the news, Kokumin-sensei?" Ageha asks.

"There's been a disturbance down in the streets of Tokyo," Kokumin says. "Some girl has been possessed by a yoma and everyone is in trouble."

"What's her name?" Yoshimitsu asks.

"Kotori Minami. Apparently, the Yoma found its host and has now possessed her. You better get out there, girls. And put a stop to this."

"But what about Meimei, Tsubame and Matsuri?" Ageha asks. "Where are they?"

"I called them earlier because they had another mission to take care of," Kokumin answers. "Unlike a certain someone who doesn't listen, I didn't call either you or Ageha until now."

"Aw, come on, Sensei!" Yoshimitsu pouts. "There was a HUGE sale going on and I can't let me or Ageha miss it!"

"Too bad. Now go, girls. Before it's too late."

"Right!"

With that, the girls sprint out of the dojo and race towards the streets of Tokyo as fast as they could. But to their surprise, it's completely empty. No cars or anything. Yoshimitsu and Ageha look around cautiously for any signs of the girl, but there's nothing. Just then, they hear some footsteps and the two of them swiftly turn around to see a girl with long ash-brown hair and wearing a school uniform. Yoshimitsu takes a few steps forward.

"Hello, there!" Yoshimitsu says, waving. "Are you Kotori Minami-san!?"

The girl doesn't say anything. Ageha looks closely to see that her eyes are blank and her expression is emotionless.

"Careful, Yoshimitsu!" the Spaniard warns. "She doesn't look normal!"

"Oh, goodness!" The blonde American summons her electric pom-poms. "Then, we're really in for a fight!" She faces Kotori. "Hey! If you're possessed by a yoma, you'd better show yourself!"

Kotori responds by waving her hand, making yellow light appear on both of the girls, making them gasp in shock. It gets brighter and brighter until flashes, causing the two girls to vanish. And so does Kotori.

When the two appear again, they fall to the ground, making a loud thud. As they recover, they discover a kekai barrier that's colored bloody red. There's absolutely nothing except the red color.

"A-Ageha!" Yoshimitsu whimpers. "I-I don't know where we are, but we have to get out of here!" She starts to run when Kotori suddenly appears in front of her. A huge force pushes her back, causing her to fly off and fall to the ground again.

"Yoshi!" Ageha helps her friend up as the two look up at Kotori.

Her eyes glow red and her body starts to glow black. Her arms grow wings and feathers and her whole body changes into a large black red eyed bird. It screeches loudly as it flaps its wings.

"Oh, no!" Ageha cries.

"We have to destroy it!" Yoshimitsu suggests.

"No! It's possessed Kotori-san! We can't just hurt her, too!"  
"We got no other choice!" Yoshimitsu summons her scroll from her breast. "SHINOBI TENSHIN!" Her clothing changes quickly and is now wearing a blue tank-top tied below her breasts with a white star shape over the center of each breast. She wears white denim short-shorts and white miniature boots with light blue upper portion with blue tassles on top of it and a cuff of white. On each arm is a long white sleeve.

Ageha does the same. "SHINOBI TENSHIN!" Her clothing changes as well and is now wearing a frilly red blouse with the collar a V-shape to reveal the top and middle of her breast. Her skirt is a long frilly black multilayer with red lining. The back is longer than the front. She wears sheer grey tights with a thorny vine wrapped around her left leg to hold her flower-modified weapon. She wears plain black pumps with straps around the ankle.

The black bird flaps its wings violently while screeching, sending strong gusts of wind. Ageha and Yoshimitsu try to hold their ground, but they are sliding backwards due to the strong winds.

"It's too strong!" Ageha cries.

The bird Yoma flies straight towards Yoshimitsu and head butts her hard, sending the blonde flying about 10 feet until she hits the ground on her back.

"Yoshi!" The Spaniard cries in alarm.

The bird lands on top of her and begins pecking at her in every direction. Yoshimitsu struggles to get free. She clenches her left pom-pom that glows with electricity.

"That's….ENOUGH!" She hits the Yoma in the face and the bird stumbles away a bit, giving the blonde American a chance to get back on her feet.

"Ageha, now!" Yoshimitsu shouts.

The Spaniard throws a bunch of her rose kunai at the bird, but the Yoma flies up and flaps its wings violently to blow them back at Ageha. Once they hit her, the Spaniard falls on her back.

"Ageha, no!" Yoshimitsu cries.

The bird flies high and flaps its wings again. The red kekai turns to black as clouds appear and lightning strikes behind it with heavy rain starting to fall. The Yoma charges at Yoshimitsu full on and head butts her again. The blonde stumbles back, trying to stay on her feet. But the Yoma breathes fire from its beak, hitting both of them and shedding some of their clothing. The girls scream in pain as they try to hold their ground. However, the Yoma doesn't give them a chance and charges at them, making them fly about 10 feet in the air and they hit the ground hard. The bird lands on its feet, screeching loudly. Yoshimitsu struggles to her feet again, but the Yoma summons lightning from its red eyes, aimed directly at the blonde and falls to the ground again.

Ageha groans as she sits up and gasps as something catches her eye. A necklace with a red jewel that's glowing. _Wait a minute,_ she thinks. _That jewel. Maybe that's what's causing the possession and making it super powerful. So, if I can just…_

"Ageha!" Yoshimitsu calls, interrupting her thoughts. "What's the plan!?"

"There's a necklace around the Yoma's neck!" Ageha answers. "I'm going to snatch it off and maybe it will take its power away!"

"Alright! Be careful!"

Ageha leaps up high as the bird starts to fly, too. She flips on top of the bird and struggles to stay on while the bird tries to shake her off. She successfully grabs hold of the necklace and yanks it off its neck. She jumps off the bird, lands on her feet and smashes the jewel into pieces. A faint glow appears on the bird screetches in pain.

"It lost some power!" Ageha says.

"Alright!" Yoshimitsu says as she readies her pom-poms. "Leave it to me!" She jumps up with her pom-pom glowing with electricity and hits the bird's head once. Then, she uses her other pom-pom to hit it the second time. She then puts both of them together, making the electricity grow bigger and stronger and she hits the bird full on. The Yoma screeches loudly as electricity surges around it and sparks fly everywhere. As the its spirit starts to drift, Kotori starts falling from the sky. Ageha jumps in, catches her in time and lands on her feet. The kekai slowly fades away as well, returning the three girls back to their own place, thus Ageha and Yoshimitsu changing back to their old selves.

Ageha looks down at unconscious Kotori while Yoshimitsu comes running toward her.

"Is she okay?" she asks.

"Yes, she's fine," Ageha replies with a smile. "She's still breathing."

"Kotori-chan!" a voice calls.

The two girls turn and see a girl with ginger hair and wearing the same uniform as Kotori and run towards them. She stops and looks at the Spaniard and American.

"Hello," she says. "Thanks for finding Kotori-chan." She takes a look at her. "What happened?"

"She's probably tired," Ageha replies.

"Yeah, you're probably right," the ginger says, laughing. "She's been working hard anyways."

All of a sudden, Kotori's eyes flutter open and the first thing she sees is the ginger.

"H-Honoka…chan?" she whispers.

"Kotori-chan!" The ginger haired girl, Honoka, quickly hugs her friend. "I was so worried about you! You ran off without me knowing!"

"Huh? I…ran off?"

"What? You don't remember?" Honoka pulls away to look at her friend with a confused face, but just laughs it off. "You were probably just too tired to remember anyways." She turns towards Ageha and Yoshimitsu. "Thanks again!"

"No problem!" The blonde says as she winks and gives her a thumbs up. "Happy to help~!"

Honoka and Kotori walk hand in hand while chatting away. Ageha and Yoshimitsu turn and smile at each other. They saved not only the day, but also, a very cute girl that was possessed by the Yoma. Only time will tell when the Yoma will rise again.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope this is well done. I wanted to get to the point so that I could get to the action and such~! So, please give me your thoughts on it! Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


End file.
